Hetalia Fairy Tales
by Messenger Lunatrix Owlfire
Summary: Your typical Hetalia Fairy Tales wherein the countries take the place of the people in folk or fairy tales. / #1: Diamonds and Toads (AmeCan) - Nyo!France takes the role of a widow with two children: Alice and Madeline. When Madeline is sent out to draw water from the fountain, things change.


Hetalia Fairy Tales

**I don't own Hetalia, but I own my OCs, Ana Kirkland and Lucy F. Jones.**

_Diamonds and Toads  
(A French Fairy Tale)_

_America and Canada_

Once upon a time, there was a bad-tempered widow by the name of Francesca Bonnefoy. She had two daughters. The elder was named Alice Bonnefoy. She was disagreeable and proud, and acted like her mother but looked nothing like her. Because of this, she was the favorite child. The younger girl was named Madeline Bonnefoy, and she was nothing like her mother or sister. She was beautiful, sweet, and kind.

However, her mother did not like her very much, and only kept her around for the sole purpose of making her work. Among other things, this poor child was forced twice a day to draw water above a mile and a-half off the house, and bring home a pitcher full of it. One day, as she was at this fountain, there came to her a poor woman, who begged of her to let her drink.

"Oh! ay, with all my heart, Goody," Madeline answered, and rinsed the pitcher. She took water from the clearest place from the fountain, and gave the pitcher to the woman, holding it up so she could drink easier.

After she drank, the poor woman said: "You are very pretty, my dear, and so well-mannered. It would be a shame if I did not give you a gift. It is my job, after all, for I am a fairy in disguise to see how the manners and civility of every pretty woman."

Madeline simply gaped at her.

"So I will give you a gift – that, of every word you speak, a jewel or a beautiful flower will come out of your mouth." The Fairy's whole form began to flicker, and Madeline caught a glimpse of a young woman with gleaming green eyes before it vanished.

When she returned home, her mother immediately scolded her for staying too long at the fountain.

"I beg your pardon, _maman,_ for not making more haste." In saying this, two pearls, two gems, two diamonds, and four flowers fell from her lips.

"_Mon dieu!_" the widow cried. "I believe I see pearls falling from your lips! How happens this,_ mon bebe?_"

Madeline dutifully told her mother the whole story, countless diamonds falling from her mouth.

"I must send _mon bebe_ to this fountain! Alice, come closer, look at your sister when she speaks! To have that gift would be wonderful! You have nothing else to do but to draw water out of the fountain, and when a poor woman will ask for a drink, you must give it to her civilly!"

"It would be a fine sight," Alice sneered, "to see me drawing water."

"You shall go now, you _connard!_"

When Alice arrived, she saw a beautiful, well-dressed woman coming out of the woods. Unaware to her, this was the same fairy that had appeared to her sister, only she had disguised herself differently just to see how far Alice's rudeness would go.

"Am I come hither," said the proud, saucy one, "to serve you with water, pray? I suppose the silver tankard was brought purely for your ladyship, was it? However, you may drink out of it, if you have a fancy."

"You are not well-mannered or kind," the Fairy said calmly, not bothering to work herself up into a rage, "and as you have little breeding, you disobliging girl, I will have no choice but to put a curse on you. For every word that you shall speak, a snake or a toad will fall out of your mouth."

As soon as Francesca saw her daughter coming, she cried, "Well, daughter?"

"Well, mother?" spat Alice, a toad and a snake falling out of her mouth.

"_Quelle horreur!_" Francesca yelped. "What is that!? This must be your sister's fault, it was she that made this happen! She will pay for this!"

She raised her hand to beat Madeline. However, the girl squeaked and ran out the door as fast as her small legs could carry her.

Madeline ended up in the woods, crying, her back against a tree. She then heard the sound of a horse neighing. She looked up to meet the prince's blue eyes.

The prince, Alfred Jones, was on his way to the castle after hunting. After seeing the beautiful girl, he had no choice but to ask her what she was doing.

"My mother has thrown me out, sir," she answered, sniffling. No sooner had she spoken, three pearls and four diamonds fell from her lips.

Eyes widening, the prince enquired, "What fell from your lips?"

Madeline told him the story about the fairy and the fountain. He was rather curious as to what the fairy looked like. When told she had brown hair and green eyes, he said that it reminded him of someone. "A girl from England who knew my sister," he said. "Well, no more bother. I'll take you to my father. I'm the hero, after all!" It was then he decided he fell in love with her, and her gift was much more precious than any marriage.

He then took her to the castle, and upon seeing her gift, the King gave his consent for them to be married. Several days later, Alfred was no longer a prince, but a king.

As for Alice, she had managed to make herself so hated, that her mother threw her out of the house. Alice then died in the forest, and Francesca lived her days in her house. She eventually died of old age, not knowing that her daughter was now the Queen, and was now living…

_Happily Ever After_


End file.
